『Б Е Д С Т В И Е 』
by Zoey Namine
Summary: El japonés se retorció en el suelo con un gemido ronco. Mareado, sanguinolento y adolorido. Pensó entonces: ¿cómo un casual reencuentro amistoso con un viejo compañero de la universidad acabó de ésta manera? [Victuuri] [ AU Drabble. M-preg. Marcado OOC. Violencia doméstica]


_**DISTRESS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El retumbe de una palmada se escuchó por toda la habitación seguido de un gemido entrecortado y dolorido. Yuuri se acurrucó lloroso en una esquina de la habitación, su mejilla ardía horriblemente y conforme el tiempo pasaba se hinchaba y el color carmesí se concentraba en un fuerte ovalo de piel magullada; el hombre japonés intentó alejar lo más posible su tembloroso cuerpo de su claramente enojado marido. Nunca lo habían golpeado, ni siquiera su propia familia cuando pequeño, entonces ser herido por la persona que amaba tanto le destrozaba el corazón en pedazos.

En frente del azabache Victor se paseó de izquierda a derecha cual león enjaulado y gruñó fieramente con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, cada que miraba a su esposo una nueva ola de ira estallaba en su pecho, escenas de lo que él veía como incorrecto se reprodujeron una y otra vez en su mente, la piel de sus nudillos picaba por los golpes anteriores dados y su palma se apretaba con fuerza, intentando suprimir otro ataque a su marido.

Yuuri sollozó en su lugar, asustado y miserable, acunó suavemente su herido cuerpo contra la pared, y tomando valor de los restos quebrados de su corazón intentó llamar a la cordura de su esposo con un susurro cauteloso—V-Vic-

—¡CÁLLATE!—Gruñó fuertemente antes de agarrar las mejillas del azabache y bruscamente acercarlo hacia sí, Yuuri gimió adolorido ante el maltrato—Cállate la boca, tú pequeña zorra. Por que eso es lo que eres ¿Verdad? Solo una zorra, desesperado por que alguien llene ese sucio hoyo tuyo y te haga gritar como la perra que eres—Ver a su marido negar desesperado y con lagrimas abundantes corriendo por las mejillas solo lo hizo enojar más; volvió a mandarlo al suelo con un fuerte golpe en la mejilla anteriormente herida, el golpe causó el suficiente daño como para abrirle el labio y romper algunos vasos sanguíneo de la nariz, golpear su occipital contra el suelo produjo más desestabilidad.

El japonés se retorció en el suelo con un gemido ronco. Mareado, sanguinolento y adolorido buscó incorporarse nuevamente, sabiendo que quedarse en el suelo solo haría que su esposo se desesperara aun más y posiblemente comenzara a patearlo. Victor aún no estaba enteramente enfadado y él no quería sufrir más. Pensó entonces: ¿cómo un casual reencuentro amistoso con un viejo compañero de la universidad acabó de ésta manera? ¿tan desesperado estaba por huir del monitoreo constante de su marido?—N-no es así... Vitya, por dios, no es así—El moreno tropezó con sus manos al levantarse, su voz eran tristes murmullos precarios y dolía muchísimo al hablar, su mentón sumisamente hacia abajo, sus ojos rojos e hinchados siempre conectados a las obscurecidas orbes zafiro de su esposo—Solo era un viejo amigo de la universidad, nada más, no ocurrió nada entre nosotros, no hice nada—Lloró— Por favor, perdóname, no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo, perdóname—Era tan miserablemente. Estaba tan angustiado, aterrorizado de otro golpe más.

Victor gruñó una risa seca en su dirección antes de comenzar a desabrocharse el cinturón. Yuuri se encogió en si mismo aterrorizado al escuchar el tintineo de la hebilla. Iba a ocurrir una vez más, iba a ser forzado una vez más—Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir, imbécil. Voy a enseñarte de una vez por todas la maldita lección.

Antes de que el platinado siquiera comenzara a acercarse al hombre en el suelo, la pareja escucho pequeños pasitos desnudos contra el mármol del piso, el platinado de fieros ojos azules sintió como algo se estrellaba débilmente contra su pierna y halaba su pantalón con manos temblorosas.

Yuuri perdió el aliento cuando reconoció la pequeña figura abrazada a Victor, intentando detenerlo, su corazón lo sintió en la boca y el miedo se hizo aún más fuerte. No podía ser. _No podía ser_.

—¡Papi, no! ¡No le pegues más a mami!

El departamento quedó en absoluto silencio.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal ese final? Una joya, ¿Verdad? (:v)_

 _En fin, una amiga pidió en nuestro bello santuario (cofcofgrupodefacebookcofcof) un fanfic con esta temática y me lancé a ello._ _Fue bastante interesante (y doloroso, no se crean)._

 _La verdad no tengo mucho que decir además de: Lo siento, pero no lo siento (xD)._

 _Espero les haya gustado, un beso 3_

 _Pokapoka!_

 **Zoey Namine**


End file.
